The Weight of Darkness
by Firelight16
Summary: The fate of the world is at stake, and eventually I know that my decision will destroy everything. My family... My friends...My love... and my country.
1. Chapter 1

**Dear Readers,**

**I am sorry to make you all read this again but I have been reading some books and I have improved my writing and changed a few details. **

**Please read and I hope you enjoy it more than the old version. I will try to fix the next chapters in the next week or so. Enjoy. :)**

** Hopeful Writer,**

**Firelight**

Chapter 1

On a dark night unlike any other a child was born. Since that moment darkness itself was seeking to take the child as its own. But that was not the fate of that child… yet.

* * *

><p>A few days later, on a night much like the one of the child's birth there was perfect silence on the streets of a small farm village named Mo'nitag.<p>

There was not one person on the streets, or so it would seem. For in the shadows a frightened mother scorned the darkness from around her. She wore a long black cloak

that hung to her ankles and held something small tightly against her chest. She rushed along the side of the street, but jumped behind a dark corner as a tavern door opened

and two drunken men stumbled through. They staggered and tripped down the street while singing a marry tune. The woman took no notice of them as she continued on her

way to the outskirts of town. She ran for several miles stopping at every house she passed, and looking through the windows as if to find something important. When she had

gone a distance she found herself on a small farm. She darted through the fields and scurried to the side of a barn. Her breathing was hard and her legs felt as if they could

collapse under her. She quickly scanned the land around her; just to be sure no one was watching her. As she did, a light shined on her face from the small house across the

lawn, she was beautiful. Her skin perfect like the cleanest marble; her hair, which was mostly hidden by her hood, was red like spring's first rose, and her eyes were green as a

forest glade. When she was sure no one was watching her, she relaxed her arms and revealed small bundle. She pulled a piece of cloth away from the bundle to reveal a

young baby girl. The baby had hair and skin much like her mothers, but her eyes were mystical silver like summer's first full moon. The woman ran her finger along the baby's

face as a small tear streamed down her own. She stood like that for a moment thinking of all the child's best moments she will have to miss. After she broke herself from that

thought she dashed to the porch of the unsuspecting farmers and laid the baby on it along with a silver medallion and a small piece of paper. She kissed the baby that would

never know her and whispered a phrase the child would probably never remember. "Ni mela tye, Adihra."

She sprinted to the forest next to the house and hid behind a tree.

The baby let out a loud cry and lifted her small hands to her face making the medallion fall from on top of her and roll off the porch and into the dirt that lined the house. A

few moments passed before the front door of the house opened lightly and a tall woman stepped out. The woman had fair complexion but her face was worn from the

constant work that a peasant woman had to endure. But she was not skinny and not plump. Her hair was raven black and her eyes were like the ocean. She wore an old

patched up dress and a purple shawl that she held tightly around her shoulders. The baby let out another cry, making the woman look down at the child. She let out a gasp,

leaned down and scooped up the babe in her arms. She looked around the land around her searching for the person who had left such an innocent child in the cold. The

woman noticed a small note and opened it.

_**"Her name is Adihra."**_

She looked back at the child that looked up at her and smiled. The woman immediately was captivated by that unusual gift of fate.

She turned and walked back into the house with that new bundle of joy that would probably change her life forever. But under the shelter of the forest the cloaked woman

teared as she watched her child be carried into her new home and life that would not include her true mother. But without hesitation she turned and bound through the forest

as she whispered to herself, "She will be safe… for now."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

To the north from Mo'nitag was a land named Ornaken. This dark land was separated from the rest of the world by a mountain range named Teemia. This mountain range was

the only thing that separated men and elves from pure darkness that seeks to control the world like it once did.

On this dark night a teenage she elf returned from a very important mission. She followed a small hidden path that lay in the shadow of two great mountains. In a few

moments she found herself standing on the edge of a great cliff. She stopped abruptly and looked down over the edge. She kicked a small stone and it toppled over the edge

and into the dark clouds from bellow. The elf's name is Morwen, sister of the dark king Morion, and daughter of the Lord of darkness. Her midnight blue hair whipped behind her

from the cold, crisp air that blew from the land behind her. Her hair was short like a boy's, but her bangs were long and they hung over one of her eyes. Her skin was tan other

than in certain places where she had black scars and her eyes shone like diamonds. She wore black leather shirt and pants under her black armor that was made up of a black

chest plate, shoulder plate, and bracers. She had a black sword at her side that was named Dagor'ruth. The blade was made of an unknown element not found anywhere in

the world. It was black but tiny slashes of gray. The hilt was also black with a small sapphire stone on the end.

"Where is that cursed force field." she said angrily to herself. She wondered back and forth on the edge of cliff. She pulled her sword out of her sheath and swung it in front of

her over the cliff's edge as if she was going to hit something.

_Clang!_

Suddenly her sword hit something metallic. She slid her sword back into place and took a few steps back. She ran straight off the side of the cliff exactly where her sword a

struck the unknown object, but instead of falling she continue to run across a hidden bridge. In front of her a tall tower floated on a cloud of dark mist. It had gray stones as

the walls small plants grew in. There was one door at the end of the bridge and a small window on the side. Morwen glided across the bridge but stopped in front of the door.

In front of her stood two Klanog armored and ready to fight anyone who tried to enter Ornaken uninvited. Klanog are foul creatures with no sense of sight. They stink like

dead, putrid meat, and they only had a mouth positioned vertically on their face. They wore thick black armor lined with spikes, and they held sharp black spears in their

hands. As Morwen approached they hissed and pointed their spears at her.

"Ya naa ill?"(Who are you?) one of them asked with a screech like voice.

Morwen glared at them with disgust and slapped the spears out of her face.

"You stupid Klanog can never tell who you are insulting. Amin feuya ten'lle. (You disgust me) Get out of my way!" She spat as she pushed her way through them and up the

winding staircase from inside the tower. She looked up into the sky at she exited the staircase and onto the top balcony.

The balcony was completely empty other than a single chair that sat in the middle of the room. Morwen rushed to it and sat down. She took a deep breath, trying to calm her

heartbeat. When she had, she waved her arms lightly above the chair legs and whispered, "Nistella cordonom simisteasta."

In only a few seconds the chair legs were surrounded by black mist that slowly lifted Morwen and the chair into the air.

Morwen leaned down and whispered, "Asca melloneamin."

The mist shot out over the mountains and further into Ornaken. After she was out of the mountains a great black castle came into view. It was suspended in two miles in the

air, like the tower, by the same kind of mist making it almost impossible to attack. There were three levels of the castle. The first was the outer wall. The wall was thick and

there were twelve towers. That level was there just for protection purposes. The second level was a little higher than the first making it easier to fire down arrows on any

attack, air or land. It was the level where most of the Klanog soldiers lived and ate. The Third level is the highest of them all. It is where the actual castle is at. The wall was

thicker than any of the other ones and the guards were specially trained to protect the king, even if it cost them their life. In the center of that level was the tallest tower of

them all. At the top of the tower was a large wooden door that lead strait into the castle.

"Take me to the throne room, Simisteasta." said Morwen to the mist.

As if out it understood, the mist quickened and within five minutes Morwen stood outside the throne room door.

She stood outside the large hardwood doors breathing hard not sure whether or not to go in. Her mission given to her by her brother had not exactly gone as planned and she

didn't know how he would react.

Morwen feared and hated her brother with all her heart. He had grown up to be exactly like her father, dark and cruel. She shook herself and closed out any emotion she could

then entered the room with as much confidence that she could muster. She pushed the door open and closed it quickly behind her. She then hurried down the black carpet to

the throne. The room was dark, although it had several torches that lined the walls. It was filled with gray mist and the corners were dark and plain. There were eight pillars,

four on each side of the carpet. Morwen quickly arrived in front of the throne and knelt down on one knee.

"I have returned Nin Aran (my king)." said Morwen to the elf that sat on the throne. The throne was dark and gloomy. It was full of spikes, other than where the king sat and

the arm rests; those were covered with a black silk cushion. The elf stood and walked down the small stair case in front of his throne and stood before his captain.

"Why, sister, why are you not happy? Did you not procure the child? This is cause for celebration not seriousness! Get up and we shall begin the preparations for the attack

on Alandola!" he clapped his hands.

Before Morwen could say anything he continued, "Father will, finally, be pleased with you. You will stop being treated as you were before. You will get your own throne, your

own kingdom, even your own crown!" he lifted Morwen's chin. The elf before her was a little taller than herself. His hair was raven black, just like his eyes. His skin was pail

white other than three black scars on his face, as if something had clawed him. Morwen shuddered when she remembered where he had gotten it. It was given to him from

their father, and just because he had tried to stand up for her. Ever since the poison from their father's teachings had entered his veins Morion has been just as cruel as his

father. Morion wore a black silk robe, and a small silver crown. He had spiked shoes and a sword was strapped to his side.

Morwen pushed her chin down. "I failed, my king." she said quietly.

"Speak up, sister!"

She looked up at him and repeated, "I failed."

"What!" he exploded as he swung his arm at her launching her twenty feet back with his invisible arm of magic.

She landed hard on her back with the air knocked out of her.

"How dare you return without the child!" he yelled at her as he approached her as she stood to her feet.

"But, Morion, The ent resisted and he killed all my Klanog."

"Silence!" he yelled smiting her. She fell to the ground and looked up at her brother, her voice stern,

"If I would have stayed I would have surly…"

"Died!" he completed her sentence with anger. "Listen well, Morwen. It would have been better for you to die at the hands of an ent than to fail our father and to return to

him empty handed." he said angrily at her then walked a few steps back to his throne. "Just think. If you would have only retrieved the child we could have started our

conquest of the world this very night, but because of your incompetence we have to wait eighteen years." he growled at her with anger.

"I am sorry, Aran." said Morwen.

Morion turned to her and saw how she held her head in shame. He laughed evilly.

"Oh, Morwen. You are so immature!" he said as he walked to her again and began to circle her like a hawk. "There will be no crown, no throne and no kingdom in this world

that you will have." he smiled. "It is no wonder that I was chosen to be king and not you. You are just a waist of breath." He kicked her in the side and one of his spikes tore

into the flesh.

Morwen closed her eyes and clenched her teeth as her side started to bleed.

In anger, she started to pull her sword out of the sheath, only to realize her brother already had his against her throat. He leaned down and whispered in her ear, "You know,

sister, I would enjoy killing you, but I think father would enjoy it far more." He stood back up and she sheathed her sword again.

"Now excuse me. I have to explain all this to father." he hissed as he crossed the room and exited the door.

Morwen sat in the silence of the mist filled throne room as she pondered her brother's every word.

She hated her father, for doing this to her brother, for destroying him, and making her want to do the same. She hated them both now, and wanted to kill them, but how can

you kill something that is already dead? She stood up, anger boiling in her whole body.

"I hate them both!" she screamed as she took a step forward, pulling her sword from its sheath, and shot it towards the black throne. The sword flew through the throne, like

it was nothing but mist, and imbedded itself in the wall from behind. Morwen stood, breathing hard with anger flowing through her body. A sudden spark of pain shot through

her body. She looked down and saw the blood from her side seeping into the cloths from around it. She shook her head, "I won't be able to stand many more of these

wounds." She closed her eyes and placed her hand tenderly on the wound and said a phrase, "Poika tuuto' 'ksharpse." A blue light sprang out from under her hand, and she felt

the pain slowly cease. When the light disappeared she removed her hand to reveal a scar less side.

_"Is there any way I can defeat them. Any way I can make them pay?" _she said to herself. She stood and thought of any possible way she could make their lives miserable.

Her eyes widened as she thought of one.

"_Would it be possible?" _she thought to herself. _"Maybe it could work. I have to try."_

"Morwen!" A booming voice called.

Morwen jumped at the sound, and her heart was caught in fear.

She quickly ran out the door and down a smaller hallway, towards her father's

chambers. "Morwen!" called the voice again, this time louder. She hurried her

pace until she finally reached the door to her father's chamber. Before her where

two large black doors. When she stopped her heart was beating wildly. She

only had bad memories of that door, but she had every single marking

memorized.

The black door had six engraved pictures on it. They all told the story of the

ancient battle between light and darkness.

The first was a picture of a giant black elf lord wearing a huge crown on her

head.

The second picture was of great elven ships from shore.

The third picture was of two great armies, the first of elves and the second of

Klanog.

The fourth picture was of two swords one of elvish silver and the other of black

ent ta'like (A wizard's stone).

The fifth picture was of a great mountain range. And the sixth picture was of a

great door and key.

Morwen stood in front of the door scared all the way to her bones.

Every time she had entered that room she had come out with a new scar.

She took a deep breath, took as much courage as she could muster, and entered

the room, hoping and praying it wasn't the last time she would see the outside

of that door.


	3. Chapter 3

**Dear readers, I regret to inform you that I have changed a few more things. I hope you like them and if you do please tell me by reviewing. :)**

**Thank you.**

Chapter 3

**Sixteen years later**

"Adihra... Adihra. Wake up." my brother's voice breaks through the silence of my sleep. I open my eyes to see his tan face full of worry. "Their at it again." He says as he turns his head towards a small window in the wooden wall of our home. I hear a loud howl from the distance. Within seconds, my blankets were pushed aside and I was on my feet. I didn't have to bother getting dressed because I already was. A tight white shirt that was easy to move in and pair of black pants that I could easily run in. "Go stay with Melissa. She will be scared." I say as I slip my boots on, and slid a knife in each. I started to move towards the door but am stopped by Jason's firm hand. "You're not going out there by yourself, are you?"  
>"I know papa is usually here too, but I don't have a choice. Those things are going to destroy whatever is left of our crop!"<br>"Than let me come with you. Let me help."  
>I smile and run my hand through his thick black hair. He looks so much like our father. He is strong from much labor, but there is still tenderness in his dark blue eyes.<br>"No." I say firmly. I am not about to put him through the horror of fighting savage monsters for your life.  
>"Go to Melissa. No matter what, stay here."<br>He obeys and I watch him disappear up the staircase in the corner.  
>I exit the house and make my way to the storeroom under the it. There, I strap my sword to my belt, I swing my quiver of six arrows onto my shoulder along with my bow. I grab a few more things and then, with lit torch in hand I find my way through the darkness to the land behind my house.<br>Dead... that is the only way to describe what lays before me. The ground was so dry it cracked and sank under my feet. My eyes scanned the moonlit land in front of me. Dry, dead stumps dotted the earth all the way to the edge of the Teemia Mountains. My mother had nd told the this whole area had been a large, green forest.  
>"I'll believe it when I see it." I scoff to myself.<br>With a strong thrust, I plant the tip of the torch into the ground. It stood by itself now, giving light to the earth around it. I pull an arrow from my quiver an stab a small ball of sheep's wool to the tip. I then take open a can of Fitegor and spread the bell all over the arrow. Fitegor is a highly flammable jell, made of goats fat and a few other chemicals. It takes a few seconds, after being set on fire, to ignite. So, when I apply fire to the sheep's wool, it has to burn through that before the whole arrow ignites and gives off an odor that attracts meat eating monsters. I carefully load the jell-covered arrow into my bow and light the wool. When it lights, I shoot it as far as I can out into the darkness. The arrow bursts into flames as it flew through the air and landed two-hundred feet out.

I wait, with another arrow loaded in my bow. As time went by I grew tired. I relax and sit down crossing my legs Indian style with my bow across my knees. Then my eyes close and I focus on the sounds from around me. Only the wind is heard across the dead land, other than my breath. I stay that way until I, unintentionally, slip into a light sleep.

oOOOo

My eyes open and are engulfed in a sight only a dream could show me. Surrounding me are snowcapped mountains that grow tall into the sky. I guide one of my hands across the pink and purple flowers that surround my body and close my eyes taking in the fragrant smell of wild strawberries and cherry blossoms. I open my eyes and sit up using my arms as a prop. I wear a white flowing dress with a silver belt that hangs to the ground. My shoulders are exposed but the rest of my arms are covered by a loose sleeve that is as long as my dress. The top layer of my hair is curled around a crown of flowers and the rest flows freely in the breeze. I lay down again on the green grass and look up into the blue, cloudless sky. So peaceful and crystal clear.  
>"It is wonderful, isn't it?" says a smooth voice from my right. I sit up quickly and to my surprise I see a man. He was young, probably a little older than myself. He smiled widely.<br>"Yes, it is." I say as I scan him, head to toe. Black was, obviously, his color of choice. He wore a black tunic, black leather pants, and boots that came up to his knees. His skin shines slightly in the sunlight because of how pale it is.  
>"But peace never lasts too long, you know." he states while looking away.<br>"What do you mean by that?" I ask as I lay on my side, bracing my head on my hand.  
>"I mean, it's cheap. People take it for granted, instead of admiring every moment."<br>That's when I see it. His ears were pointed.  
>"You're an elf!" I exclaim as I sit up straight.<br>He lets out a long laugh that made the hairs on my neck stand on end.  
>"I am so much more than that!" He stands to his feet and gives me his hand to help me up.<br>"I am the end of everything you are." he says as he leads me through the flowers.  
>"What is that supposed to mean?" I ask as I walk ahead without turning to look at him.<br>No answer comes.

All of a sudden I feel a sharp pain in my shoulder and then hot liquid on my back. It is like something sharp penetrates my skin. A firm grip clutches my shoulder and a hiss-like voice whispers in my ear, "You will see soon enough."

oOOOo

My eyes shoot open to a sight of chaos. The feeling of hot saliva and teeth in my shoulder are almost unbearable. I see a furry head behind me with its teeth imbedded my shoulder. With a swift motion I elbow it in the eye and roll away.  
>I must have fallen asleep! I swipe an arrow from my quiver and launch in into the creature in one smooth shot. Its body drops limp in front of me.<br>I bite down on my lip to keep from crying out in pain as hot, red blood flows from the teeth marks. I put my right hand on the wound and walk silently to the monsters unstirring body.

It's soulless, yellow eyes are expressionless when I kick the body with my foot.  
>In only moments I figure out it's a Fri'gon. It looks much like a normal forest wolf, but it is ten times the size. With a gray mane, and yellow spikes that line its spine. It's green blood spilled through its punctured side and let off an offal scent. I hope no other ones are in the area or they will smell the blood and know one of their comrades is dead.<p>

I listen silently for any sounds of movement of howls in the distance, but none meet my ears. Good. If the rest of its pack could smell its blood, they would have been on me like flies on...

My thought is interrupted by a faint howl in the distance. Another one joins in, and another, and another, until the air is filled with a choir of howls.

I freeze, feeling my skin crawl and my heart pound. I feel the ground pound with a light tha-dum-da-dum, tha-dum-da-dum, as they sped towards me.

Oh, no!

I run towards the barn but hear their incessant growling growing nearer. I finally reach the ladder I am at the top and onto the roof quickly, and just in time too. Heavy Fri'gon bodies slammed into the ladder breaking it into splinters. I lay there on my back as I hear their continuous scratching and growling at the base of the barn.

That was too close, even for me.

I stand and walk to the right, on the roof, now starring down on the chaos of the Fri'gon pack as they jump and claw and howl up at me. I count twelve. Not as many as I had thought, and not as few as I had hoped. I unstrap my quiver and count the arrows. Four. Not too great. I can only kill not even half of them with that, unless I take out two at once, but that is not guaranteed. A Fri'gon throws its body against the wall, making me forcefully sit. Even so it is better than waiting for them to tare the whole barn apart. I stand up again and take out an arrow and aim for two of the ravaging wolf-like creatures.

When I let go it sails to one of the wolf's sides, and it falls on top of the other, crushing it.

I get jolted by another slam on the side of the barn, and almost topple over the side. Luckily I regain my balance quick enough. In the next few minutes I take out seven of the wolves, killing two each arrow. That leaves only five. I can't kill all of them with a sword, so I take out my knives and kill two more with those. Three… I can probably kill them with a sword. I unsheathe it and prepare to jump off the roof and attack. On the count of three. One… My heart is racing like thousands of horses. Two… I take a deep breath and pray to Orinius for protection. Thr…

"ADIHRA!" an icy scream breaks through the night.

I look up and see Jason standing a few steps from the house, with a sword in his hands.

NO!

He was shaking.

_You don't know how to use a sword! _I scream in my head.

The wolves stop and turn to look at him. They obviously like what they saw, cause within seconds they were howling like maniacs.

"NO!" I scream as I jump on top of the wolf closest to me, thrusting my sword into him, as I did. That got the other two's attention.

The both charge me simultaneously. I cut into the seconds jaw and slam my right heel backwards into the thirds nose. They both whimper but attack again. I maneuver well around their constant snapping teeth and claws, but I grow tired every move. In a last attempt to kill the second one I finally pierce him in the side with my sword.

Before I could celebrate, The third snaps its jaw around my shoulder and flings me away like a weightless object.

Blood flows from my shoulder as I watch the savage being make its way towards my brother.

I wanted to jump up and charge it head on. Kill it and save my brother, but too much power had left my body. All I could do is watch as my world darkened and I faded unconscious.

oOOOo


End file.
